mrplotkinotfandomcom-20200214-history
Helle
Description Helle is known as the goddess of Hellespont Sea. She was once a mortal princess. Helle had a few mortal characteristics such as being very weak. She was continuously envied by her mortal stepmother, Ino. Her stepmother had made life very miserable for the two kids. Helle and her brother are known for being saved by a golden ram from being sacrificed. Helle is often associated with the story of Jason and Argonauts and the story of the Golden Fleece. Origin and Family Helle is known as the daughter of Athamas, also known as Orchomenus and Nephele. Helle also had a twin brother, Phrixus. Athamas was the king of Thessaly. He was having an affair with a mortal Ino, and after Nephele found out and she ran away in anger. She returned to the gods and became the goddess of clouds with nymph- like features. Athamas and Ino got married and had two half mortal kids of their own, Learchus and Melicertes. Ino, however, had always been jealous of Athamas’ two kids, Helle and Nephele. At the end, Ino and her two children end up as sea gods. Helle is known for having a relationship with the Greek God Poseidon and had kids of her own, Almops and Paeon. Myths Helle is well known for her story of Jason and Argonauts. Phrixus and Helle were both hated and envied by their stepmother Ino. The kingdom of Thessaly was cursed and had a major famine. An oracle told Ino that making a sacrifice to the God of Zeus would solve all their problems. Out of greed, Ino decided to use Phrixus as a sacrifice for Zeus. Nephele found out and with the help of Hermes sent a golden ram to save the siblings. Phrixus was sitting on the ram and Helle was holding on to the back of the ram. She lost grip, and fell into the sea, which was named the Sea of Helle or Hellespont, which has been said to be located in between the Aegean and Black sea. Phrixus, however did survive and was taken all the way to Colchis by the ram and was taken to King Aeetes, who treated him well, and gave his daughter. Chalciope’s, hand in marriage. Phrixus gave him the golden fleece of the ram as gratitude and King Aeetes put it in a consecrated grove, under the care of a sleepless dragon. Powers Helle is not known for her powers because she was a half mortal soul. However, when she had offspring with Poseidon, she became an idol for lovers. That is why Hellespont is known as the place where lovers meet. She is considered dead, however still possesses the quality of uniting lovers. Interesting Facts · Helle is also known as Athamantis. · Helle’s tomb has said to be near Pactya, on Hellespont. · Hellespont is known as a place where lovers meet. · Her sons turned out to be giants, Almops and Paeon. · The golden-fleeced ram was known as Khrysomallos. · Some say that Helle drowned when she fell into the sea and others say that Poseidon saved her and made her a goddess of the sea. Works Cited 1. "HELLE." , Greek Mythology Index. N.p., n.d. Web. 11 Apr. 2013. 2. "HELLE : Sea-Goddess of the Hellespont | Greek Mythology, W/ Pictures." HELLE : Sea-Goddess of the Hellespont | Greek Mythology, W/ Pictures. N.p., n.d. Web. 11 Apr. 2013. 3. "Helle." Helle. N.p., n.d. Web. 11 Apr. 2013. 4. "Helle (mythology)." - Academic Kids. N.p., n.d. Web. 11 Apr. 2013. 5. "Helle." Helle. N.p., n.d. Web. 11 Apr. 2013. 6. "Research Results For 'Helle'" Helle. N.p., n.d. Web. 11 Apr. 2013. 7. "Helle (mythology)." Info. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. 8. "Encyclopedia of Greek Mythology: Helle." Encyclopedia of Greek Mythology: Helle. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. 9. "Helle." * People, Places, & Things * Greek Mythology: From the Iliad to the Fall of the Last Tyrant. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. 10. "Helle (Greek Mythology)." Encyclopedia Britannica Online. Encyclopedia Britannica, n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. 11. "Greek Mythology and Folk Tales from Greece Books - Menu." Greek Mythology. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013.